


Into the Fire

by EmuSam



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmuSam/pseuds/EmuSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I know someone who might be willing to consult on the matter of dealing with trickster gods,” said Thor.</i><br/>Formal drabble of exactly 100 words plus title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Fire

“I know someone who might be willing to consult on the matter of dealing with trickster gods,” said Thor.

~

Hermes blitzed through the doors to the landing pad, exclaiming, “Toys!” He shook everyone’s hands — Natasha’s twice — without setting winged foot down, and ended clinging to Tony’s back.

“I am not a toy!” protested Tony, trying to dislodge the god.

“The Man of Iron will make you toys if we’re satisfied,” said Thor.

“You’re _already_ my toy!” said Hermes. “My devotee, my minion, my cherished avatar on earth … ”

 “I’m an atheist!” squawked Tony, then froze, staring at the gods surrounding him.


End file.
